Safe, Like Home
by BnB447
Summary: Vincent has just died and Brennan feels the need to tell Booth that she loves him. My take on what happened between BB in The Hole In The Heart. Rated M. COMPLETE


_AN: My version of what happened between Booth and Brennan when they got into bed with each other. It's been done plenty of times but I thought I'd give it my touch._

_It's also an anniversary present for all us BB shippers. Happy one year Seeley and Temperance._

The rain was pelting on the windows. The wind howled through the trees and Brennan was laying on Booth's couch. She was staring at the dark ceiling, her hands on her stomach. Her cheeks were damp from silent tears. She had lost an intern, a friend and a lovely young man. The image of Vincent's face staring up at her, stirred a lump in her throat. She could still see and smell the blood on her hands, even though it was long gone. She pulled the blanket up under her chin. The soft fleece of Booth's sweatshirt was keeping her skin warm but she still felt a coldness. That bullet was meant for Booth. She was so close to loosing her partner. 'Oh, don't be silly, Temperance. You know this man is way more than just your partner.'

With a sigh she sat up and put her feet on the floor. She bent over and put her elbows on her knees. Her forehead throbbed from the tears as she placed it heavily in her hands. She started to cry violently. She rocked back and forth on the couch. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. So many thoughts were going through her head. 'What if Booth had died and I never got the opportunity to tell him that I love him?' She looked towards his closed bedroom door.

'Vincent was so young and bright, he was funny and talented. Why did he have to die? Why did anyone have to die?' She pushed her hair out of her face and got up to get a tissue. She wiped her eyes and nose and walked to the window. She placed a hand on the cold glass and watched the cars trail past. She glanced at his closed door again. 'Just go,' said a little voice inside her head. 'Just tell him how you feel. Tell him that you need him now, more than ever.'

She took one last look out the window and started walking towards his door.

She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly, the door creaked open.

The noise woke Booth and he had his gun pointed at her.

"I'm sorry, Booth."

"No, it's okay. Are you alright?"

"Can you put your gun down, please."

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"I can't sleep. I've been thinking about Vincent and you. That bullet was for you, Booth. That call was made to you, for you to answer. What if I," She started crying again. "What if I never got to say goodbye to you in the right way. What if you." Booth outstretched his hand and motioned her to come and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Bones, I'm here, I'm okay."

"But why did someone have to die? I feel guilty, I feel like a terrible person for being glad Vincent died instead of you. Does that make me a horrible human being?"

"No, Bones, it doesn't.

Tears were streaming down her face and as she wiped them away, she looked at Booth. His big brown eyes were looking back at her.

"Can I just stay here awhile?"

"You can stay as long as you want." Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan. Her cheek found a place between his neck and chest and she violently sobbed into his shirt. He squeezed her tighter and fell back into the sheets.

He looked down at her crying and pulled her hair off her face. He stroked her hair with a lazy finger.

She stopped sobbing and looked up at him.

Her bloodshot and puffy eyes met his. The world stopped for a second.

"Booth, I have to tell you something."

"Mmm, what?"

Her hand slipped from his chest to cup his face. She craned her neck and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It was tender and gentle.

"Bones, what are you doing?"

"I, I love you. Vincent's death has given me the courage to tell you that I don't want to spend another minute in this life without you. Through pain and happiness, love and anger, I want to spend it with you, forever.

She kissed him again this time with a little more force. She shifted closer to Booth and wrapped her arms around him. She could feel his hard, warm muscles, comforting and safe, like home.

"Bones, I honestly don't know what to say right now. I have waited so long for you to feel the same way,"

"I have always felt us, I just never wanted to admit it to myself. Today opened my eyes, Booth. If I had lost you, I would have died myself."

"I don't want to take advantage of you tonight Bones, I don't want to take advantage of you, ever. You are upset and I am here to comfort you, I never imagined us like this though." Booth said as his tightened his hold on Brennan and kissed her hair.

"You're not going to be taking advantage of me Booth, we both want this. I think you have been wanting this longer." She loosened her hold on him and sat up. She smiled at him and then her face was hidden by the sweatshirt, as she pulled it over her head.

She looked down at Booth with eyes that said, 'It's okay.'

He placed his hands on her hips and closed his eyes. He had been waiting for this moment. The moment he could touch the skin under her clothes. Her skin was a creamy vanilla and felt like soft silk. He rubbed his thumbs around in little circles. He let out a big breath and opened his eyes. He looked at Brennan with affection and sat up. He put his arms above his head as a sign to her, to take his T-shirt off. Once the material was on the floor, Brennan pushed him down on his back and straddled his hips. He again placed his hands on her hips as she bent down and kissed him. Softly and slowly they let their tongues get reacquainted. Booth grabbed Brennan by her nape and pulled her completely down to him. Their kiss quickened and hardened and Booth reached his arms around Brennan's back and undid her bra. They broke apart for a second as Brennan smiled at Booth and removed her bra.

Brennan moved her lips to Booth's neck and peppered small kisses along his collarbone and chest. She kissed him all the way down to his boxers and then slowly peeled them off.

She moved her way back up to Booth's waiting arms and smashed her lips on his.

He flipped her over onto her back and smiled as he pulled away from her.

"You're sure, Bones? Really sure about this?"

"Yes, I know that this may seem strange but I know this will make me feel better. I need to be able to feel something again. I want that something to be you."

He turned her head to the right and kissed along her left ear and down her jawline. His warm and tender lips met her neck and she arched her back a little. He moved his hands over her chest and cupped her breasts.

'Just as I imagined her to be. Soft and warm and loving' His thoughts wandered as he enclosed his lips around her nipple. It puckered at his touch. Brennan let out a little moan from the back of her throat.

Booth continued to work his way down her silky body until he reached her panties. He put his fingers inside the elastic and pulled the fabric all the way down her smooth legs and they fell on the floor.

From his position over her, she looked happy yet fragile. They smiled again at each other and Booth's mouth quickly found hers again.

For both of them, this was a dream come true. A chance to love and be loved by a person that was such a big part in their lives. Someone they saw every day. A person that was always there, for the good times and the bad. A rock, a shelter, a saviour.

They sank further into each other as their hands and lips explored the feel and taste of a new body.

Brennan could feel Booth's manhood growing between her thighs. She moaned and reached her hand down to lightly brush over it. Booth's body trembled slightly and he took her touch as a sign that she was okay, willing and ready. He braced himself on both elbows and slid into her.

She was warm and very wet. She pulled him down by the nape for more kisses as he slid in and out of her slowly and carefully. He picked up the pace a little bit, he could feel her clench around him. A low growl left his chest. A territorial display of manhood and strength. This woman in his bed was his, she had always been his in some way, but never like this. Never had he had the opportunity to know her like this.

Brennan arched her back to meet his hard thrusts and they soon found a nice rhythm.

With each thrust he smiled on the inside while kissing her lips and exploring her lovely body with his hands.

He could hear her breath quicken and he wanted desperately to see her happy. Happy with him. She let out a scream and he could feel her spasm under his body. Her orgasm was satisfying to her and to him. His mouth curved up in a cocky grin and he came shortly after.

Brennan was panting, her breath quick and sharp. Booth looked down at her and their eyes met. He was panting quickly but found enough breath for a kiss.

He rolled off her and pulled her into his arms. He planted a kiss in her hair.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Booth. I, you're just like I imagined. Strong and loving."

"And you're everything I've dreamt about."

"This was not just a one time thing, Booth. I want, no, I need this to be us. I want to give this a shot. I'm sorry I'm so late with the admission of my feelings."

"That, right there, was admission and forgiveness enough."

"So, are we doing this?"

"You're my Bones." He winked at her and she took that as a sign of a sealed deal.

-B&B-

Booth was woken by birds outside the window. He was laying on his side. He stretched his legs out and cracked his toes.

His mind raced. 'Please don't let this be another dream. Please, I don't think I could take it.'

He felt an arm around his waist and he turned over. Looking at him was Temperance Brennan, she always looked gorgeous but he liked morning Brennan the most. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She leant in and kissed him.

"Morning, Booth"

"Morning, Bones"

_AN: I will be writing a follow up to this for their one year anniversary. I'm not sure whether I will add it on to this but I will be publishing it probably tomorrow. So if you don't want to miss reading it, follow me... Oh reviews are nice too._


End file.
